


Homecoming

by kinky_kneazle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's due back from work at any time, but for some reason that doesn't seem quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_zombiefest.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

There was Arthur now. Six o'clock. He was always so punctual. Such a good husband.

Molly shook her head. No, that wasn't right. It couldn't be six. The children were all sleeping.

 _Sleeping? Arthur gone? Where were they?_

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Yes, there was Albus Severus, asleep in his mother's arms. Molly and Lucy safe with their cousins, Dominique and Louis' fair hair mingling with the bright red. George and Angelina clinging tight to one another in George's old bed.

 _Clinging? Why clinging? And why was George's face etched with so much grief?_

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Where were the others? Oh, yes. Ron and Harry called in to work. Jamie had gone to visit a friend. And she remembered Lily and Fred and Roxanne sneaking out the back to check on their favourite chickens.

 _Didn't Jamie go to the Lovegoods’ months ago? Weren't Harry and Ron due back by now? And why were they screaming? What monsters in the backyard made her babies scream?_

Thud. Thud. Thud.

It seemed like so long since the whole family had been together. All of them worked so hard these days. Too hard, in the case of Percy. At least her middle son was coming home with Arthur tonight. Maybe she could Floo Hermione and ask her to join them. Of course, nothing could bring Charlie back from Romania. And where on earth were Bill and Fleur?

 _Did Bill and Fleur go out to meet him? Was there blood? Biting? What was she supposed to remember? And why was she hoping that Romania was safe and Charlie would never come home?_

Thud. Thud. Thud.

She should have put dinner on earlier. She would be keeping her family waiting. A roast would have been nice, but it was too late now. Maybe she could grill a steak for everyone; they could afford to splurge on occasion.

 _There was no dinner tonight. Was last night their last meal? Was it belladonna she'd added to the stew to help them sleep?_

Thud. Thud. Thud.

She was so glad Arthur was home. It had been a strange day with the children all sick and no one waking up. Arthur was her strength and without him she felt very lost.

 _Was there an argument with Ginny? Did George want to kill his father? How did she raise such horrible children?_

Thud. Thud. Thud.

She was glad the children were sleeping. It would give her a chance to greet Arthur privately; kiss him and let him whisper 'Mollywobbles' in her ear. She'd open the door for him and run into his arms like she had when they were young.

 _Was there a reason the door was warded? Why were there boards over the windows? What couldn't she remember?_

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Arthur would help her answer the questions. He'd make everything right. She broke through the wards and wrenched the door open to greet her husband.

 _Was that Arthur, with his arms outstretched and loud moans coming from his throat? Oh, Merlin, what had she done?_


End file.
